


a revolution of the ages

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, kinda abstract, maybe a what if work if you squint, rly vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: a brief poem in four parts about the june rebellions and maybe a 'what if' about if they'd succeeded.





	a revolution of the ages

i. it is a boy dressed in the crimson red  
he knows will bleed out of his veins before long.  
it is a girl standing before the gate  
flag and pistol in hand.

(it is the gilt gold burnish of youth that will not last long.)

ii. it is a city pushing against the gates  
smiling a smile red with blood.  
it is a kingdom rising to fight their rulers  
swords sharp and hearts aflame.

(it is the rain and thunder accompanying each spray of scarlet.)

iii. it is a soldier raising his spear  
in a war he knows he won’t win.  
it is a general turning to flee  
closely guarding the last moments of his life.

(it is the desperate last stand of iron spikes and cold stone floors.)

iv. it is you in the crowd shouting yourself hoarse  
fire in your eyes and ice in your veins.  
it is you raising your sword  
because your blade is red  
and you have come to take the crown.

(you are the revolution and you march at the head of it.)

a revolution of the ages | enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave your thoughts! i welcome constructive criticism! please comment please please


End file.
